


Lost Hope, No Turning Back Now

by hollypup06



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Confusion, Depression, F/M, False Hope, Family Issues, Jumping to Conclusions, Missing Imformation, Moving On, Struggle, Suicidal Thoughts, Surprises, Teenage Rebellion, Trying to Forget, could make you cry real tears (hopefully), remembering, trust me - Freeform, you may think its happy but its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollypup06/pseuds/hollypup06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Chase was just another teenage girl, trapped under the spell of the hottest boy-band, One Direction. What will happen when she encounters the boy of her dreams, Liam Payne? Will the stress of being with a superstar push her over the limit, or will love conquer her fears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Hope, No Turning Back Now

_Do it._ My mind raced, my finger hovering over the send button, my lip quivering ever so slightly. It was as if I was experiencing picking up a pencil for the first time. My breath became sporadic as I worry about events that will soon become reality. I knew I could control it. Whenever I tried, my fears escaped me, but this time, I had them controlled, held back. My breathing becomes even once again and I exhale out loud, so loud I'm sure I'd get criticized for it. I stand up off my bed, still waiting to press send when I begin to hum a way too familiar song, Like a Knife by Secondhand Serenade.  _I'm not living this life..._ I hum softly to myself. Still not ready to send my final message, I scroll through our last texts. There I found myself trying to remember all of the good times, the fights, the flirty texts sent every other day. I barely crack a smile when reading them, knowing I'll never be as happy as I was, leaving me feeling even more depressed. My worry and hesitation continued as I re-read the text I was about to send him. I stroll towards my bedroom window just as a cool mid summer night's breeze made its way into my room, sending my blonde hair flying wildly. I close my eyes and reminisce on everything I have experienced in this month alone, shedding a single tear. I finally drag myself out of those thoughts, back into the cloudy light of the real world, remembering what I was planning on doing. Hands trembling, I finally manage to press the send button. To avoid future conversations that might have made me change my mind, I send my phone soaring through the open window and watch as it tumbles to the ground. Finally, it hits the ground in shattered brokenhearted pieces, the broken glass scatters in every possible direction. I repeat the life-shattering text through my mind once more, as if I wanted to send it telepathically. I repeat it multiple times as a run throughout the house, disregarding any of the things I used to know and love, tearing down posters and pictures in the process. I want to burn it. To burn everything. But that's a crime, and it'll simply distract me from my real goal. I shed a tear as I look at my old house, a house that used to be filled with such happiness has turned to darkness, all because of me, of what I did. I recite my texts to my old boyfriend, out loud this time. 'I can't take the pain. It's time. Goodbye, forever."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My mind drew a total blank when I first met him. My boyfriend. Somehow I managed. It was quite a weird gathering. He was the one I sent my final text to. My only true love, my only true friend, Liam Payne. Yes, I was the lucky girl that had this amazing singer in his amazing boyband as my own. Do I looke lucky to you? Well, I would be if Liam was always that sweet charmer everyone loves. Too bad everything the fans know is a lie. 

Back when I was getting into the band, which was two years ago when I was 16, I had a lot of people who cares for me. My friends, my family, everyone. But when they found out about my British idols, all of them walked right out of my life. Even my own family moved away fron me. 

_"Dad! Mom!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "What did I do??"_

_"You know very well, you filthy traitor," my little brother, Ben said, sticking his fat little tongue out at me, waving it side to side like it was a flag._

_"No!" I scream as my parents jump into the car with everything they need to take away from my life, to make it miserable. I run towards the car as fast as can, using every amount of energy in my body. I stick my head through my mother's open window. "Why are you leaving me?"_

_"One Direction" my dad said, anger obvious on his round face. "That's why!" He screams, the words peircing the air around me. "All Britain wants is more control. I'm not being part of it. Go ahead get sucked in. You're not coming with us."_

_"But dad!"_

_"Don't defy your father!" My mother screamed, her spit flying everywhere. "You know that the British are bad! Your great great grandparents sailed from Britain to escape their wrath! You know how forbidden they are in this household! You can't possibly believe we'd be okay with this!?"_

_"They're just a band, mom! Don't just leave me!" I plead. All my efforts failed to work for me, as it was too late. The window rolled up, forever breaking the contact with my family. Crushing pieces of my soul with each inch moved, the car began to slowly drive down the driveway, seeming to enjoy my pain. All I could do was stand there. I didn't even know how to think. When I least suspected it, I saw Ben's face through his now open window. "Have a nice life, loser!" He said as they sped away, never to be seen again._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not done with it yet. I'll try to post every week if I'm not busy. Enjoy! :)


End file.
